Erika Hellström
|Blood Status = Half-blood |Gender = Female |Name Pronunciation = eh-rih-KA hell-STREOHM |Species = Witch |RPer Box = rped by red |Introductory Sentence = Erika Hellström is a fifth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. |Header Size = |Eye Color = Brown |Hair Color = Brown |Height = 5'5" |Clothing Style = Athletic |Font Size = 90 |Appearance = Erika dyed the ends of her hair to remind herself of her spirit animal, a fox. She has bangs that she doesn't think she's getting rid of any time soon, and normally wears her hair down. She hates the idea of getting short hair, she likes her hair long and it's reached far past her shoulders. It's a hassle sometimes whenever sh's playing sports or exercising, but she's learned and she's now the master of styling her own hair so it won't be that much of a bother. Her eyes are brown and she has a bunch of freckles dotting her face, spread out across her nose. She looks more like her British mother than her Swedish father. While everyone else in the family has at least either blue eyes or blond hair, she is the odd one out. |Ethnicity = Swedish-English |Languages Spoken = English, Swedish |Accent = Swedish |Earliest Memory = Getting hit on the head with a basketball |Type of Childhood = Fun |Childhood Fear = Someone else leaving like mom did |History = Erika's mother left after giving birth to the twins, Mateo and Oscar. She stayed until they were two years old – when Erika was six, Elias was eight, and Isak was ten. Erika doesn't remember much about her, hell, she doesn't even remember her name. She just remembers that Dad was heartbroken. She, Elias, and Isak were old enough to grasp the concept when their dad told them, and she's resented her mother for being such a coward and leaving ever since. Who would just walk out on their family like that? Pshh. As if they needed her! Sure, dad was distraught in the beginning, and a lot of them were confused and had no idea what to do, but they figured it out! It was like a team effort. Everyone had their role to play around the house, and every single one of them was determined to succeed at what they were doing. Though after many disastrous attempts at cooking, the family agreed that maybe ordering take-out was the life for them. I mean, they didn't know it wasn't Erika's fault that the kitchen blew up when she was nine. She was frustrated so they thought she left something unattended, really, it was her fist sign of magic, and no one knew it yet. Something to note though: she's terrific at cooking. She despises how gender role that is but it's not like her family is letting her anywhere near the kitchen, ever since she blew it up (accidentally!). It's fine, her dad never blamed her for the accident. That isn't to say they didn't have fun. On the contrary, game night and sports day were very prominent in her life. She grew up playing football, basketball, baseball... Name a sport and she can probably kick your ass at it. Her brothers used to be really protective of her and didn't want her playing because she's a girl and she might get hurt, but they soon learned that she's a very valuable asset to have on a team. Her favorite muggle sport is ice hockey. When she turned eleven, the letter for the Durmstrang institute of magic arrived. They thought it was a prank and never paid it any mind. Then, someone came to the house dressed in funny looking clothes and explained the whole ordeal. Erika was a witch. She had magic. Aaaaand, she'd understand more if it weren't for the Quidditch Weekly magazine the stranger had in tow. He left it on their coffee table while talking to her dad (which she probably should've been listening to) and she started leafing through it. She fell in love with the moving pictures of this brand new sport and decided any world where she could do that was a world she wanted to be a part of. Her dad had to give her a short recap afterwards. Mom? A witch? Surely seemed like it. She was excited, obviously, and when she got to Durmstrang, she knew it was just the place for her. It was a tough environment. Nobody babied you or cut you any slack. She loved it. And there were loads of misogynistic trash just waiting to be proved wrong. She found her element. And now, apparently, they're going to Hogwarts this year for a tournament? Shame she can't join. She knows she would've killed it. A Hogwarts champion won the tournament, obviously. Her year consisted mostly of wandering around the castle and deciding she liked this school better than her current one. Staircases that changed? Rooms that come and go? Talking paintings out in the open? Pesky ghosts? Fucking annoying, all of it, and she loved it. Talked to her dad and asked for a transfer, and now she's ready to attend school in Hogwarts, settling in Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart. |Gif 2 = Erika Divide 2.jpg |Gif 2 Size = 550px |Personality and Traits = Erika is in a constant battle to prove herself. First her family, then her schoolmates, and it soon got into her head that the only person she needs to prove herself to is, well, herself. She's her own biggest competition. It's with this mindset that makes her one of the most determined people you've ever met. She never backs down from a challenge, and will go down fighting, I'm sure of it. She's incredibly strong, both physically and emotionally. There's no tearing her down because she will only punch back. She doesn't care too much about the repercussions of her actions because she knows that whatever she did, she did for a reason, and if people don't like it then they just have to deal. Incredibly aggressive, she thinks she got it from all the family and friendly games growing up. Being a short little girl up against a bunch of tall misogynistic pieces of trash really teaches you how to be intimidating, no matter how you look like. She's a pro at any sport you can think of. Even if she's never played it before, she's just a natural at all things athletic including dancing, but no one has to know that. She may be a little bit violent though. She doesn't see the point in babying anyone, and her going to Durmstrang reinforced that. She never goes easy on herself, so why go easy on anyone else? And even if she does like you, she has a habit of hitting people when she gets excited or overwhelmed. It's a sign of affection, but fair warning: she hits hard. She has the dirtiest sense of humor, I'm afraid. Growing up with four brothers can really take its toll on you. She's also the biggest slob ever. Her older brother, Elias, is a neat freak and whenever she comes home from Durmstrang, he's fixed her room until it looks pristine and she always manages to ruin it in one day. It's obvious which bed in her dormitory is hers because it's never ever fixed, and the house elves can't really do it for her because of the million things on top of it, which she just sorta crawls under when it's time for sleep. She can also wolf down food in seconds. Growing up in her household, she learned that if she didn't eat fast, she didn't eat period. She can finish half a pizza in seven minutes. She's been trying to control her junk food intake, and if she does succumb to temptation, well, rest assured she's exercising to the max the next day, like she always does anyway. Finally, misogyny and sexism are her biggest pet peeves in the world. She doesn't believe that there are actually still people with this backwards kind of thinking, and will defend herself and her gender until her dying breath. She really is a fighter, this one. |Best Qualities = Determined, outspoken, strong |Worst Qualities = Insensitive, messy, violent |Most Influenced By = Her family |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = Sports: All muggle and wizarding sports are her forte. She knows how to conquer on the Quidditch field and hopes to become a professional player when she grows up. She's also especially good at video games and RPG. |Possessions = Wand: Cherry, Dragon Hearstring, 7 inches. This is a very rare wand wood indeed. Most highly prized by the students at Mahoutokoro School in Japan, those who carry it have very mysterious prestige. This wand wood is best paired with the Dragon Heartstring core. This wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard who lacks exceptional self-control and strength of mind. |Gallery = Erika 3.jpg Erika 4.jpg Erika 5.jpg Erika 6.jpg Erika 7.jpg Erika 8.jpg |Trivia = *Her favorite muggle sport is either ice hockey or eskrima. (Yes, she keeps her sticks with her.) *Her favorite position in Quidditch is chaser. It reminds her of basketball and football. *Yes, she has a favorite brother. No, she's not saying who it is. *She loves blue M&Ms. She knows they all taste the same but it doesn't matter. *She abhors the concept of painting nails. She finds it gross. *She's good at speaking English, mostly from watching a lot of English TV. *She hates reading. |Handedness = Right |Favorite Drink = Diet Coke |Wand = Cherry, Dragon Hearstring, 7 inches |Patronus = Fox |Favorite Sweet = M&Ms |Boggart = Drowning |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Bisexual, Heteroromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Amortentia Scents = Bacon, popcorn |Favorite Song = On Our Way by the Royal Concept All I Do is Win by DJ Khaled I Took a Pill in Ibiza by Mike Posner |Gif 3 = Erika Divide 3.jpg |Gif 3 Size = 550px }} Category:LittleRedCrazyHood Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:March Birthday Category:Half-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks Swedish Category:Swedish Category:Cherry Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Right Handed Category:Single Category:Bi Category:Straight Category:Medium Patronus Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students